


Hate Me Just a Little Bit More (Love Me Till I'm Black and Blue)

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slut Shaming, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Gavin's been unintentionally avoiding staying over Hank's for reasons he's leaving with his subconscious, so he decides to bite the bullet and return to the arms he likes best. However, he can't seem to shut down for the night, so he pushes Hank's buttons to engage in a little fun. Hank's always been a little skeptical of bad mouthing in the bedroom - blame it on his good manners and chivalry - but when your boyfriend's so good at being an asshole, humiliating him for his sexual gratification isn't so hard. Queue a night full of sex and cuddles, all the sooth two loved up men with more insecurities then they can count.





	Hate Me Just a Little Bit More (Love Me Till I'm Black and Blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonQueenTessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/gifts).



> For my sweet pea @MessMissTess 💕
> 
> I'm sorry it took me forever and a bit to get this out but I hope you like it!

He stands outside Hank's home in the pouring rain, staring blankly at the worn out wood of the door, like if he focuses enough he may force it to open up. It’s not as if he’s a pest to Hank, he’s far from that these days, but he needs a minute to find his grounding. Gavin’s not good at centering himself, he always gets lost in the muddied waters running through the creases in the cerebrum of his brain. Browns that used to be black and blue, that used to taste like blood and now taste of love and booze. He stares at Hank’s home in hopes he won’t have to walk through the door, but he’ll just appear, in front of the bed, with Hank there, arms stretched out for him.

The rain drenches him. His hair sticks to his forehead, his eyelashes weigh heavy as fat rain drops cause him to twitch. He'll catch his death, though some sadistic, self deprecating part of him can only wish for such bliss. Gavin's secretly a sucker for clichés - in the pit of his depression he found himself craving a walk or romance, and that instinctive need gave him both. His headphones blaring, his hoodie almost covering his eyes, he walked all of Detroit until his feet found their way to Hank's. It's been a few weeks, his aching heart needs companionship.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin trudges through the mud on Hank's lawn and peers in through the window. There sits his slob of a boyfriend, a hand down his boxers as he scratches his balls and a beer in the other hand. His top rides up slightly, reveals a strip of his belly, and Gavin swears he's put on more weight. It's hard to tell at the office when Hank wears his bulky leather coat most of the time, but now with the televisions glow lighting him up, it's clear as day. He moves away from the window and climbs the patio stairs. He knocks gently and shoves his hands back in his jumper pockets. It takes longer than expected for a man who is 5 steps away from the door...

Hank's surprised when he opens the door, and Gavin sneers. He's put up jeans and a hoodie. 'Good effort', Gavin thinks. Hank stutters for something to say, but settles on an awkward laugh, and Gavin meets him halfway with a dumb smirk. Sumo peers round Hank's leg to inspect the scene. Gavin's face lifts - he loves that dopey dog.

"Missed me, old boy?" Gavin coos over the slobbering canine and steps through to fuss over Sumo. Hank doesn't fight his entrance obviously, though he does chuckle darkly and walks to the fridge to get him a beer. Sumo flops over in response to Gavin's affection and lifts his paws for some well deserved tummy love. Gavin obliges, rubbing his fluffy belly and making obscene, grumblings of praise. Seemingly Gavin stores away all his jovial excitement when in the company of Sumo.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Hank says, holding the neck of the beer bottle as he holds it out for Gavin. His voice is casual, like he's lined up in some cheesy short film and everything to come is expected. Maybe it is, but Hank could try acting a little more surprised by Gavin's uninvited calling. Gavin takes the bottle and stands to his feet, raising the bottle before popping the cap with the bottom of his front teeth. Hank frowns. "You've a bottle opener on your keys, for fucks sake, don't do that."

"Wha'da you care?" Gavin grins and takes a generous swig of the alcohol. It goes down smooth, bubbles in his throat but slips past the notches of his battered voice box, avoiding causing any sparks to the old radio. It's a little fruity, mostly dark. 'Like Hank' Gavin thinks to himself, and laughs. "Anyway, I'm here to fuck."

Hank snorts, eyes going wide as his eyebrows raise high on his forehead. He brings his beer to his lips but ghosts a breath over it for a few seconds, observing Gavin's deadpan expression. "No foreplay then, just straight to the point?"

"I need you to fuck me, Hank." Gavin grabs Hank's beer from his hand and places the two bottles on the coffee table. He turns back to the older man and grins, amused by Hank's dumbfounded and coy shock bleeding through his face. "I want to make _you_ cum, and I need you to make _me_ cum. It aint a fucking request either, old timer," he pushes Hank against the wall as he leans into him, arms going around Hank's neck. Hank's eyes blow up impossibly wider. "It's an order."

"Oh, well," Hank puts his arms around Gavin and squeezes him against him. His top lip lifts to one side as he growls and Gavin feels his heart do flips at the sight of his tooth gap. Such a mediocre thing, but it's _so_ Hank, he adores the imperfection. "Best get a move on before an old fart like me gets too tired."

In one fluid motion, Hank lifts Gavin off the ground in an awkward, inelegant bear hug, and waddles down the hall to his bedroom. Gavin squeaks to be released, but is only let down when they make it and Hank can chuck Gavin down on the bed. The king size mattress practically eats Gavin up. He looks so scrawny in comparison.

He lays on his side and watches as Hank begins to unbuckle his belt. His thick, clumsy fingers faffing around with the chunky silver clasp, until there's the distinctive click, followed by the shuffle of frantic movements and denim dropping to his ankles alongside the belt. Hank's girthy, hard cock defines itself against his tight boxers. Every vein is nearly definable through the white material. Gavin feels his mouth salivate, it's despicable how insatiable he is for Hank's meaty cock to be inside him. He hasn't had it is so long, he yearns for the fulfilling sensation of cum shooting inside of him, whether it be down his throat or decorating his prostate.

Hank's more than flattered to admire the lustful glimmer in Gavin's eyes as he stares at his junk like a homeless man eyeing up a prime steak. He gives him length a hearty squeeze, followed by a dry growl.

"It's been a while since you put that mouth to good use," Hank says dryly before moving along the bed to kneel before Gavin. He runs his fingers through the knots of his hair. "Always so warm...so soft…"

Hank's hands are too much of what he himself admires. Soft. It's not what he wants right now- far from the need that's clawing its way through his chest, swinging between his ribs and playing on the rickety cracks and split the white. He needs a violence to settle the wicked. Something gross and forbidden to help him feel real and soothed in the madness that is his subconscious. Gavin craves the feral, sadistic beast buried deep in his partner. He can almost feel the wild sparks festering in his finger tips…

He grins and looks up under his eyes at Hank. "Why don't you make me?"

Hank's eyes blow wide. "Huh?"

"You heard, old boy. Make me suck you off. Hold my mouth open" he takes Hank's hands and holds them up to admire at the level, "with your thick, fat fingers, and fuck my mouth."

Hank bites his lip and stutters, clearly a little nervous and even more so at the notion itself he's bashful. His cheeks begin to tint with a rosey glow Gavin's too used to. In the beginning, when they'd caught themselves in a shameful drunken embrace under Christmas cheer and one too many lonely nights, Hank's face was as red as Rudolph's nose. Gavin laughed, thinking he'd winded him, but he'd learned the truth which was - and still is his bewilderment that anyone could want him. Hank holds his walls close like a safety blanket, keeps himself wrapped in barbed wire, and never did he expect a young buck like Gavin to cut himself up on Hank's insecurities and baggage.

Gavin likes pushing boundaries. He gets off on feeling winded. So he rolls his eyes (lovingly, Hank knows somehow) and takes Hank's hands, positions one round the back of his head, and the other he pulls his forefingers into his mouth. He sucks. His tongue slips over and between his thick fingers, and his eyes flutter as he moans. Hank's eyes are set on the hollowed space of Gavin's cheeks, he's hypnotised, and can't help but moan himself as his cock twitches.

After plenty of teasing, Gavin pulls off with a grotesque plop, a trail of saliva connected between him and Hank's digits, and he grins. He keeps his eyes on Hank's while pulling down Hank's boxers and taking his cock in his hand, giving it a slow, painstaking drag. He can practically feel the veins throb against his palm as Hank whimpers pathetically. He moves down for a second to inspect the thick member face to face, and smiles. It's so big. Tanned too, with tinted blue veins rising through and cum spilling shamefully.

Gavin moves in and licks the tip of Hank's cock. He plays with the slit of his foreskin, pulling forth beads of cum. He hums in contentment and sits up on his knees to be eye level with Hank as he pants. The older man looks beyond overwhelmed, but jovial about the intensity most definitely.

"I want to be used, Anderson. Understand?"

Hank can see deep in Gavin's eyes there's a raging fire begging to be put out. It's a familiar kind of burn that consumes Gavin, makes him uncontrollable and torments him like a wasp trapped under a glass. He stares at the twinkle, dissects it in the seconds he has before it implodes, and makes the snap decision to address it after he's done what he must.

Hank doesn't need anymore direction after that, he gets it. He grips tight on Gavin's hair and drags him downward, tugging his boxers completely off in the process before taking his cock and holding it to Gavin's mouth. He licks his lips, growls involuntarily, and before he has to do anymore rough housing is rewarded with Gavin's open mouth inviting him in. He takes the deal, forcefully thrusts his cock inside Gavin's warm mouth, and lets out a guttural moan when he feels the slick heat of a tongue on his shaft.

Hank's grip tightens, so hard Gavin winces through a gag, but the pain makes him feel whole. That electric shock running through his skull, makes him feel more alive than he has in weeks. With his fist holding Gavin in place, Hank thrusts his hips, forcing him to choke as the prick hit the back of his throat. With the reassuring wink from a tearful but pleasantly placid Gavin, Hank begins to fuck his mouth. He pulls his head deeper onto his cock, fucking his mouth like it was nothing but a lifeless toy for his pleasure only. The euphoria of such deprived, animalistic needs, it wrapped them both up in an indescribable warmth and intimacy. There was nothing else in Gavin's mind except Hank's huge, delicious cock.

He makes a point to purr like a blissful kitten while deepthroating him, looking up under his eyelashes and batting them playfully for emphasis. Gavins dark eyes twinkle under the dim lighting, his scar practically reflecting over his nose, and Hank watches completely memorised at the divine scene. He sucks in slightly to get a better view of Gavin's face, feels a little shy how his belly obstructs such wonder, and thrusts his hips harder.

He can feel Gavin's mouth curl into a devious smirk moments before he pulls back, just as Hank's mind washes over and his hold on Gavin's hair loosens.

"What-- what are you- why did-" He growls when Gavin starts pumping furiously, deliberately keeping him close to his mouth so his bottom lip rubs against the tip of his dick. The temptation before him, to just ram his cock down Gavin's throat and watch him choke, shot copious amounts of cum down his throat until his eyes water. He rolls his neck on his shoulders and shakes the thought from his head to focus on the sight in front of him. "God aren't you a real cock whore...desprate to get what you deserve." He grabs Gavin's cheeks in his hand and holds him close. Gavin keeps up his pace wanking Hank off. "You're a dirty fucking boy. Need to be washed off, don't you?" He thrusts his hips forward and laughs.

Gavin smirks. "You gonna wash me down with your cum?" He purses his lips and sucks the tip of Hank's cock a few times, making clear eye contact and winking. He keeps up playful kitten licks, his hand going as fast as possible. His eyes drop to Hank's wide gut as it tenses. The skin stretches out and the plushness thickens inward, accompanied by Hank's heavy breaths. "Come on, Anderson, I didn't come over for you to finally succumb to your age-"

"Shut the fuck up," Hank grabs Gavin's hair again and pulls his head back, cocking the position so he's looking at him straight on. "You think you can talk to me like that?" He snickers. "Worthless slut, do what your good at and take my cum."

Gavin goes quiet. His own dick throbs desprately for attention. He wants to badly to slip his hand down his pants and touch himself. He wants Hank's mouth all over him, soaking him.. god, his legs are already turning to jelly just under Hank's wrath.

He keeps pumping his cock, until finally Hank's grip pulls him back slightly and he bucks forward, ribbons of cum follow his jerked movement. The white sprays over Gavin's face, marks him from him mouth to his cheeks, and sticks in parts of his hair even. Hank growls like a ferocious bear as he cums, and slumps over as he comes down from the orgasm.

Silence. Hank's fingers loosen in Gavin's hair.

The younger man daringly moves and helps Hank to sit at the edge of the bed. He sits beside him, hands in his lap, and flexes his fingers to distract himself from the heavy throbbing radiating between his legs and warming his belly.

Gavin laughs. When Hank looks over Gavin's wiping the cum off his face with two fingers. He looks at Hank as he takes the soaked digests in his mouth and sucks them dry.

"Exhausted, Grampa?" He clicks his tongue. "You know you can be tough with me without the fucking worrying shit...I can take a little rough housing. In fact, I want it. Ain't I made that clear before?"

Hank sighs. "You're an asshole, Gav, but treating you like shit when your mouths around my dick isn't easy."

Gavin scoffs, crosses his arms. "I ain't fucking glass, Hank. Ugh, whatever, you've cum now…" he rolls his eyes and looks away, ignoring Hank's look of concern that does nothing but erk him. He should be more sympathetic to Hank's soft nature, but when he wants rough, he needs it. Hank's so big, so strong, no matter how much he rags on him he knows he's got the power deep inside to satisfy his needs.

Hank cracks his neck and takes a deep breath, feeling annoyed at himself. In a hast, he grabs Gavin possessively and throws him on his back, pinning him down with his forearm on his chest. Gavin winces, but bites his lip in excitement as he watches Hank tear his pants off him. Gavin's never been one for grooming, and while Hank hates getting hair caught in his teeth, he can't deny the disgusting arousal of smelling Gavin, combing his fingers through his pubic hair until he's between his legs toying with his cock. It's no different now, Hank's fingers are rubbing him, watching as Gavin's breathing hitches on itself, and he chuckles. He presses his index finger down to pull a whine from the younger man.

"You think I'd let you get away with being so bossy?" Hank tuts. His fingers begin to move again. He gently caresses Gavin's small dick, rubbing circles while his other fingers play with the wetness soaking down toward his ass crack. Already, before Hank's sheathed his cock inside Gavin, he's made his legs tense and body quack where the arousal drowns him. He sticks his tongue in his cheek and snickers. "You're my greedy fucking slut, aren't you? Always starving for cock, my cock. You're right, you can take it, so after I'm done making you cum, I'll fuck your brains out."

Gavin moans out through a dry laugh, bucking his hips and grinding down more on his hand. Hank takes the initiative and edges his ring finger forward, slipping the tip in Gavin while using the pad of his thumb to keep rubbing his T-dick.

"I'll make you ride me all night long, even when you're wrecked, I'll keep your hips rocking. You're my fuck toy, Gav, my perfectly disgusting slut to do with as I please."

He pushes his finger in hard, feels Gavin tense around him, and watches as he lunges forward with a pained moan. He's not put off though, in fact slight sting makes him wetter. His cock throbs more, makes his stomach ache with heat, has his chest boiling. Hank pushes a second in and stretches Gavin open, crooks his finger to hit the spot that has him shaking, and keeps a consistent rythem on his dick.

Hank's fingers are thick too, and solid. One alone stretches Gavin open more than enough, but feeling the two scissor to create space, his dick being flicked and rubbed in time, he can barely control himself anymore. He cries out when Hank pushes in again, hits his buttons just right. He arches off the bed and squeezes his eyes shut as his body spirals with ever increasing heat. Hank watches him, proud, pleased to have him writhing.

He pulls his hands away and picks Gavin up. He sits him on his lap and positions his hand back between his legs, the other stroking his back. Gavin whines out, grinds down eagerly on his digits. His face is red with faux irritation, and is betrayed further by his desprate moans.

"Look at you, you love it, don't you?" Hank whispers. He presses his forehead against his. "Am I nothing but a good fuck for you? That could almost hurt my feelings, if only I wasn't keeping you around for the same reason."

Gavin chuckles. He rests his hands either side of Hank's flabby belly and gives him a squeeze. "Oh really?" He purrs back. Hank falters for a minute, swallows down as his insecurities flare up.

Gavin sees it, the uncomfortability. His face drops.

They're both so damaged, both so aware the other could break in half any second, but the rush of pushing those limits to the very edge is so intriguing. That first day, in the midst of insults and drunken tears, Hank threw Gavin against the wall. In the heat of anger, they found the release best needed. Now it's a line they tread finely, but tread all the same.

Hank forces a smile, and crooks his finger. Gavin whines.

"You take it so well, baby." He starts pumping his hand at a fast pace, using his palm to rub against his swollen cock. Gavin's fingers dig deeper in Hank's belly fat, making him wince. "You like touching me, yeah? Can't get enough of my fat, old ass?" Hank chuckles wickedly. "You could get any young fine thing you want, but you need an experienced guy to give it to you. Too ashamed to ask those muscle bound officers to fuck you into submission?" His fingers thrust faster, and Gavin rides him in time. "Come on, Gav, cum for me so I can fuck you. I want to be deep inside you." The hand round his back trails down. He slaps Gavin's ass hard, listening to the echoed clap reply back. Gavin moans like a strangled cat. "Wanna be so deep I can feel your guts."

Gavin's eyes roll back. "Shit, Hank…"

"You close, babe? Gonna cum on my fingers? Such a fucking slut…"

"Hank-- Hank, I need to ride you now!"

"Oh yeah? That fucking hungry for it--"

"I-I want to ride your gut." Gavin's eyes fall away from Hank's face. He knows the look. He rides Hank's fingers desprately to avoid seeing the face. It's a look of mortification, and embarrassment to be as aroused as he is insecure over the idea. It's not the first time Gavin's climaxed just humping Hank's belly, but it was only once and not under such heavy stakes.

Hank feels a lump in his throat as he continues to fuck Gavin with his fingers. His head feels clouded, so he tries to clear the ways, focus on the pink shine in Gavin's cheeks rather than the swell in his belly. He nods.

"Go on, baby." Hank slowly pulls his fingers out of Gavin and laughs when the younger man gasps, grinding on nothing as he feels empty. Hank lays back and lifts his shirt to his chest. He sucks on his fingers, tasting the sour tang of Gavin's cum, and licks his lips before smacking his belly. "Get yourself off."

Gavin scoots up and does as he pleases, rolling his hips against Hank's belly and moaning low at the feeling of hairy skin against his sensitive cock. He places his hands on Hank's chest and squeezea. He's already close, just a few more thrusts and he's done. He squeezes his thighs around the plush if Hank's hips and works himself through his climax.

Hank watches in awe - his love for Gavin's blissful horny pursuit is stronger than his body insecurities - and in his own lust, slips his hand down to rub against Gavin's dick. His other hand hikes up his shirt and tweeks his nipple, delighted by the startled gasp that escapes him.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Gav. A real fucking stunner, I love it. Love watching you like this."

"Ha-Hank, stick your fingers in my mouth." Gavin pants through the words.

He does as he's told, placing his forefingers on his tongue and groaning deep from the base of his throat when he feels Gavin suck on them. A few more hearty thrusts against what feels like a water bed, and Gavin comes undone. He moans against Hank's fingers and stills as he cums over his belly, neck tensing and eyes fluttering. He hates his orgasm face, but Hank adores it. The overwhelmed red of his cheeks, and the way his eyes burn bright in ecstasy, Hank captures them with his calm blues and coaches him through the euphoria, let's him now he's okay.

And then it's quiet. The hum of Gavin breathing is the background music. Hank strokes his thighs gently before finally pulling him down and laying him beside him. His belly is slick, glistening with Gavin's cum. He pays it no mind, instead focuses on wrapping his arms around Gavin and pulling him in against his chest…

He's at peace. His mind is calm as he listens to Hank's heartbeat and nuzzles in close. Hank's sticky, sweaty skin doesn't bother him, he's thankful for the intimacy. Hank's arms are so big around him, his lips pressed to his forehead as he layers him up in bountiful amounts of admiration…

"Thanks, Hank." Gavin's voice cracks, sleep becoming prominent. Hank tightens his hold.

"Stay at mine a few days...I've missed you, Gav." He snuggles down more into bed. Gavin puts his arms around Hank and hugs him back, sighing, letting out the last of his tightness to relax into what he considers his home away from home; Hank's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @HanksDaddyKink ✌️


End file.
